untitled
by Count Every Lie
Summary: len is a sad, gloomy boy. his world filled with broken bones, and bruises; filled with darkness, loneliness, and sadness. however, a girl gave him light, lighting up his dark and broken down world. and he would do everything to protect that light. lenxrin
1. I

_We may all have our flaws, mistakes;  
>however, we still have those beautiful qualities that make<br>us, everyone, unique._

* * *

><p><strong>untitled<strong>

A song. Voices. Singing.

A piano. A violin. A melody.

A smile. A grin. Blue eyes.

Blond hair. Scarred faces. Scraped knees.

Thin fingers. Weak arms. Slender bodies.

A weak form.

A note. A rest. A stop.

The end.

Len breathe in to catch his breath, glancing down at his best friend and gave her a smile. His friend looked up from the piano, her fingers slightly resting against the keys, her blue eyes focused on her counterpart with the same soft smile on her lips.

"I kinda like it," the girl, his best friend, Rin said, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness and satisfaction.

Len smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his blond locks while the bow was still in his right hand, "I don't know… I don't like how the lyrics turned out," he said, his eyes landing on the music sheets placed resting on the music stand placed in front of him.

The girl laughed, her voice twinkling like light chimes against the wind, her locks glowed golden as the sun's rays reflected off them, like a halo. Len stared at her, stunned by her features—as always, she would laugh and smile like she usually does, shining ever so brightly, as she light up Len's world with her bright eyes and her wonderful smiles.

Rin, his best friend, the girl that approached him—_saved _him not just a year ago. He had been… admiring her ever since the day that…he… finally noticed her; the day they indirectly met (with a mere exchanged of glances, lent out hands, and surprised faces and a worried smile).

However, it was not Rin which his world _originally_ revolves around. He, Len _used_ to admire a different person. No, not this girl smiling before him, but another girl, Rin's best friend. The time when he had not yet notice Rin's existence, except for her friend that always stood next to her…

It was almost two years ago when Len's eyes had been glued on, Rin's best friend (before they actually met), the school's most popular girl, Neru Akita; she _used _to be Rin's best friend; she _used _to be the girl he admire the most. Neru is beautiful (having long and stunning blond hair, and beautiful amber eyes), while Rin is _plain (_having short blond locks, and blue eyes)_. _Neru is popular (gaining it all with her looks, with her perfect complexion), while Rin is _average _(she is just a simple girl, with a face full of freckles)_. _Neru is athletic, while Rin is weak in stature. Neru is at the top of the class, while Rin is merely average. Rin was just a simple, typical girl.

Neru has the spotlight focused on her. There was not a person who does not know of her existence. Everyone, him and Rin included, adores her. Neru is simply amazing.

Rin, on the other hand… No one would know Rin exists, **Len **wouldn't know she exists if she weren't Neru's friend.

But, why would a popular girl like Neru, be friends with a simple girl like Rin? Sure Neru has other popular friends; however, she hangs with Rin the most. At first, it piqued Len's interest as to why Neru was with Rin. He can't understand it at first; she was plain, simple, typical, and average. However, he had learned why after Neru had left (moving abroad with her mother, leaving her father and brother).

Rin was the _sun_, and Neru was the _sunflower_. She gave light to Neru, making her grow to a beautiful flower. And when Neru left, when the _sunflower_ left, the _sun_ still shone bright.

Len saw Rin's vibrant smile. Even when Neru had left, even when she was left alone, she still stood firm on her ground, shining brightly that she nearly blinded Len. She was _beautiful_ in her own way that she rivaled Neru's physical beauty. She maybe simple, however, behind the skin of freckles and pale skin, was a vibrant girl shining ever so beautifully.

Rin was beautiful.

No.

She _is_ beautiful.

Len finally realized.

Len's world used to be dark and dirty. Filled with pummeling fists, scraped knees, bloodied knuckles, and bleeding lips. Always with cracking bones, weak arms, bruises, cruel laughter, and nasty insults. If Rin is average, then Len is _lower. _He was the pest. The prey. The lowest. His classmates, his fellow students stood before him like predators ready to devour their caught prey. And Len would cower back in fear, raising his sluggish arms in attempt to shield himself. But fists would always meet his face, kicks would always connect to his abdomen, and cruel insults and laughter would reach his ear.

Len thought he was hopeless. A weakling.

He should die.

But, the light, the _sun_, Rin—she pulled him out from that darkness, extending her hand towards him as she bathed him with her light.

His body horribly battered, filled with blinding pain from the flying fists, and some cracking bones. His weak and tired eyes stared at the girl that stood before him, his eyes widening from shock and confusion. A soft and worried smile graced her lips, as she lent out her small and pale hand. At first, he thought that it was some cruel illusion fabricated by his weak and feeble mind.

He thought that she was not real.

Yet, he hoped that it was.

And he reached out, wrapping his dirty and bloody fingers around her hand.

She saved him.

He loved her.

He's thankful. But he doesn't deserve her _light_, her kindness.

He would taint her with his darkness.

But she doesn't care. Laughing and smiling lively.

She truly is the sun.

…

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked rhetorically as she gestured a hand on the lyrics, "I loved it, how could you not _like _it?"

_(A song of love.)_

Len smiled weakly, _You're too kind, _he thought but he never voiced them, Instead, he replied "… If you say so…" his voice trailing off, his eyes still focused on the bright smile on the blond girl's lips. "Come on, class will start in a few minutes, " Len said as he placed his violin on its case, Rin nodded her head as she gathered the music sheets scattered around the room, and handed them to her friend.

The pair left the music room—their favorite room.

* * *

><p><em>I've always wanted to be a singer, <em>was what she said. It was her dream. It was her wish that she wants to fulfill. Her goal.

Rin, despite her physical features, has a voice of an angel, a wonderful voice that Len found himself enjoying whenever he hears it. He would always quiet down, to take pleasure from her voice to the fullest—only the sounds of her voice, and his barely-hearable breathing. His blue eyes focused on her lips as sweet words rolled of her tongue. Sometimes he wonders what her lips would feel like—no, such a horrid thought!

Rin's written song would always be about happiness, love, and fantasy-like songs. And most of the songs she would listen to are about the same theme, love, happiness, and hope. Len can't blame her, she has her own opinions—and he could always see her as a type of girl who would listen to that kind of songs. And of course, Len has his own taste when it comes to song-writing and the types of songs he listen too. He can assure you, him and Rin is quite different when it comes to that.

…

"I don't like it," Rin murmured as she stared at the pieces of paper in her hand, her brows furrowed together and her lips slightly pressed together in a slight pout. Her eyes scanned the sheets once again, before sighing, "I don't like it," she repeated, handing the papers back to Len who stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Why not?" Len asked. Truthfully, Len liked this piece, however, Rin thinks of the opposite.

_(A song of love. A fading voice. Snow.)_

"It's too gloomy," Rin replied a little off-handedly, waving her hand in a casual manner. "I mean, who would want to listen to sad songs?"

Len pressed his lips together, creating a straight line as he continued to stare at Rin with confusion.

"I wouldn't," she continued, shrugging her shoulders. Len's gazed dropped, of course, Rin _is _a very 'bright' girl, she wouldn't want clouds—gloomy things—cover her rays of light. Rin then noticed Len's saddened face, she smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry if I said it a little too bluntly…"

Len weakly smiled back, shrugging Rin's hand off his shoulder, "It's alright," _You love the light after all._

Rin's smile grew, and giggled softly, "Just don't write sad songs next time.

I want everything to be happy, so don't go writing about gloomy stuffs!"

Despite being kind, she could be demanding at times, but of course, it is for a good cause.

For the next few moments, their time is filled with contagious laughter and smiles as they sing together in perfect harmony.

(They are away from the darkness.)

* * *

><p>Classes are over. Len is walking down the hall, heading to his lockers. However, from a far, he could already see a group of boys—the so-called <em>predators—<em>waiting by his locker, their faces held smirks as they waited for Len to approach them. Len was frozen in his place, fear and darkness once again engulfing his heart, his body, and his soul. The boys walked towards him, and yet, he was still frozen, rooted deep on his place.

They were laughing as they surrounded the blond, their eyes held cruel mischief as they stared down at their prey. Like a pack of hyenas, against a small defenseless calf.

There was only three of them—but it is already a huge threat.

"Hey, look who we have here!" one of the boys, a boy with silver hair, started as he wrapped an arm, a strong arm, around Len's feeble shoulders. His red and menacing eyes stared down at him with cruelty reflected off them, and his lips curled up into a grin.

"Hey, wimp, how ya' been?" a blond asked, his blue eyes held the same maliciousness as the first. He had talked as if he and Len were friends.

But Len knew they were far from being friends.

Could a bloody-predator befriend his weak prey?

"Let's have some fun!" a green-haired boy said, grinning from ear to ear as he cracked his fists and licked his grinning lips. The silver-head nodded as he slipped behind Len and took hold of him, holding him in a tight lock as Len's front was open to the blond and the green-head's attack. Raising their fists, it collided with Len's right cheek, and the other followed by his stomach, knocking his precious air out of his lungs. Raising their legs, their kicks landed cruelly on his sides, and on his legs.

Laughter. Cruel laughter filled his ears. Tears dangerously gathered by the corner of his eyes, but he bit his lips and held back his soon-to-be snapping emotions.

He doesn't want to cry.

It'll fuel these predators' hunger even more.

After the predators had their full, and leaving the beat down blond at the back of the school, they finally left, grinning and laughing at him sadistically.

Len wants to die.

Pain dulled his senses. His eyes blurry. He could barely see. He could barely hear. He could not lift a finger. And the snow around him was stained by the dirty dark dots of crimson.

_I want to die._

It was always the same. Boys—no, girls and boys alike, would always make fun of him, laughing at his weak stature and his wimpy manners—but, he was _born _that way. No matter what he did, he could never change the way he looks. He could never change his stubborn messy dirty-blond hair, his dull-nearly-grey blue eyes, his pale complexion, his pimple-filled face, or his poor eye-sight (which is corrected by dorky, thick-framed glasses—which was snapped into half because of the predators).

"_Len_?"

Tired eyes looked up, locking with another pair of blue eyes.

Eyes of an angel.

"_Oh god! Len!"_

He was too weak to move. He was too weak to fight. Darkness engulfed him, as he drifted, and fell down to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Scolds. Shouts. Tears.<p>

Pain. Bruises. Bloodied and battered.

"… I'm sorry," Len mumbled weakly as he lay on a white bed, his injuries were all covered in bandages. Horrible tasting ointment was on his bloodied lips.

Rin, on the other hand, did not heard him as she continued to cry, scolding Len with her shrill voice, demanding him why had let those—bastards to do this to him. Why did he not fight? Why did he just stood there as he received those cruel beating that he doesn't rightfully deserve?

"Why Len?" Rin cried, gripping Len's shirt as she buried her face on her friend's broken and battered chest, her tears staining his already stained shirt. "Damn it, Len, do you want to_ die_?"

_Yes, I really do._

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his bruised face hidden behind his blond locks.

Rin remained sobbing on his chest, her small fists curled on his shoulders. Len felt guilty. He felt guilty for making Rin sad, for making her cry, for making her worry.

_The sun is covered by rain clouds._

Len… He doesn't want to be the reason to make the most important girl in his life to cry. He hates to see her crying.

As Rin sobbed against his chest, Len couldn't help the lyrics that escaped his lips, soft words rolling out of his mouth.

(It was a sad song. He couldn't help it. He knew Rin hates those kind of songs, but he just felt like it.)

_I'm sorry._

Yet, not soon after, exhaustion finally brought Rin into unconsciousness, and she drifted off into a not so comfortable sleep. Her breath turned into soft yet irregular short gasps. Len finally stopped to stare at her sleeping, fluttering eyes; she was stunning as always—though, not physically.

"Please…" she muttered in her sleep, her words barely hearable, "Don't sing sad songs…"

Len smiled sadly. He can't help it, Len is a sad, gloomy boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lul, wut? 'Now, where the hell this story came from?', you might ask. Well, let's just say it randomly popped out of nowhere.**

**So, I was using my laptop as always, and my neighbors are being **_**noisy **_**as **_**always**_**, they were playing some loud pop/rap/r&b songs (which was annoying the hell out of me) and the like, when suddenly, I heard a familiar song 'Untitled by Simple Plan'. I used to listen to Simple Plan before, so yeah, I still sort of remember the lyrics and I started to sing along with it. And when I reached the line 'How could this happen to me?', a scene suddenly popped up inside of my mind. And lo and behold, this story is born! (However, this story is not based off from 'Untitled'. It's different :D)**

**Anyway, originally, this chapter isn't going to end here, but I don't want the chapters to be long. (This fic would probably consist of four to five chapters or so. And they would be fairly short.) So, yeah… I just thought on writing this one down, and finish it immediately to get it out of my system.**

**Review! Give me your thoughts about my writing style (if you haven't noticed, it's a little different from how I usually write)! A constructive criticism, or flame, or what ever your thoughts about this fic! (BTW, I haven't checked for mistakes, so please, kindly point those out!)**

**BTW, about the summary and the title, I purposely typed it that way. I want to see if people would judge this story merely from its summary and title :D**


	2. II

_We all are different in our own way,  
>yet, we are still equal;<br>you and I—no matter who we are—will always die  
>in the end.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>untitled<strong>

Laughter. Smiles. Cheers.

Gossips. Make-ups. Clothes.

Teases. Flirting. Winks.

Couples. Kisses. Sweet lies.

Quiet. Lonely. Sitting by the side.

Len kept his face stuffed into a book, as everyone in his class—girls and boys—filled the room with buzzing noise that made Len wondered if their previous lives were bees. He could barely focus on his book, and he would always end up reading the same line over and over again. His dull eyes would leave his book, and look up to see a few of his classmates flirt with on another, whispering to each other with awfully sweet words, words that would make Len's innards churn with disgust (and his nose would scrunch up as if he had smell something awful).

Yet, despite the loud chattering of his classmates, Len is glad that no one had bothered to make fun of him (_yet_). For once, those predators' attention was focused on something else—something like fake gossips, or about their _hot_ boyfriends, or about their _sexy_ girlfriends.

However, one thing that caught Len's attention the most is Rin. She was, of course, still has other friends other than him. She was talking with them, exchanging jokes, and laughter—deep inside, Len felt himself turn green with jealousy, his eyebrows would met and his eyes would narrow in a slight glare as he stared at those people, with the corner of his lips creasing with discontentment. He has this slight urge to stand from his sit, march towards them with heavy and stomping feet, his eyes narrowed in an angry glare, with his fists shaking from fury, and then he would yank Rin away from them—take her for his own, and forbid her to associate with them ever again.

But, he knew that he could never do it. He wasn't strong enough, and he wouldn't even dare to do such a thing. He can't do it, and he _will _not do it. All of this horrid and selfish thought, all of this _darkness_… He will not darken, nor let the _sun's _rays to waver. No. He would protect that light, keep it shining, and share it to everyone who rightfully deserves it.

The sun, no matter where and who you are, would always give you, provide you with its light. The sun, always shining ever so brightly, never wavering, and never late, it is always fair and just.

Just like Rin.

Dull grey-blue eyes followed the girl as she walked around the classroom, greeting and talking with everyone, and everyone would always return her kind gesture, instead of those cardboard smiles or those plastic grins, a genuine smile would grace their lips as the enigmatic blonde would greet them. There would be exchange of words, then Rin would move to the next group, greeting them like she had done to the others.

Rin is kind, very kind. She sees everyone as equals, may you be the class president, or the lowest student in the class. No matter who you are, she would always try her best just to talk to you, make a few exchange, until a smile—better yet, laughter would escape your lips.

She truly is wonderful.

However, there are also times when the sun is unnoticed.

People would stare at the sun for a moment, not even giving it their thanks as they continue on with their lives; giving it no care, not even a minuscule. They would always forget that the sun provides them their daily light, they also forget that without the sun, they have no chance to live.

And Rin, just like the sun, would sometimes be ignored. People, boys and girls alike, would only give her a stare, or a raised eyebrow, or sometimes, disgusted looks. Some people don't seem to notice Rin's kindness—her light would always be unnoticed when it comes to those _horrible _people.

Yet, just like the sun, Rin would continue to shine, never dimming, nor wavering. She would remain standing in her place—forever stationary in the sky—as she continued to give them their light.

She doesn't mind. No. Not at all.

Laughing and smiling lively like she always does.

Even if you would give her disgusted looks, irritated glares, and ugly scowls; Rin would remain shining, _forever._

Len knew that there will come a time that these people would finally notice the light Rin had been providing them.

Some day, they would finally see…

* * *

><p><em>Hey, did you know… it only takes a few muscles to smile, than to frown? So ease up, Len! Smile! <em>Those were the words she used to say whenever she sees him frowning—with his brows furrowed together, the corner of his lips dipping downwards, with the skin between his brows crinkled together.

He had always seen Rin's beautiful smile; her lips would always be curved up, a soft carefree smile on her lips. And he would always find those smiles—and even laughter—to be contagious. He wouldn't even know that his lips were already eased in a small smile as he stared at Rin's pale-pink lips. He would always feel at ease whenever he sees the smile on her lips. His tensed muscles, his aching body, and his stinging bruises would relax, the pain somehow disappearing, as if Rin's smile could cause miracles, or better yet, _magic._

He… He wants that smile to remain in her lips (never fading, forever etched).

He wants to keep her smiling. He wants to protect that light that never dims, that never fades. Her light will remain shining forever…

He will not let the _clouds _to cover that beautiful light.

…

"Hey, wanna' go to the music room?" Rin suggested as she and Len walked down the halls, passing a few students who gave Len weird looks, or sometimes, dirty glares. Rin, like always, will ignore such stares and remain oblivious to the disgusted angry glares directed at her and her friend. Len, on the other hand, would shrink in discomfort, with his eyes remained focused on the tiled floors of the hallway—which was more of a battlefield than a normal hallway; a battle between to sides, only that the other side is not fighting back, and remained stationary as their enemies showered them with disgust-filled missiles and cutting, glaring bullets.

Len made a slight nod, and not soon after, they were only a few meters away from the room. However, Len saw familiar faces that made him stop his tracks, his eyes widened with fear, his scrapped knees shook that he nearly dropped to the floor. Standing, guarding, and waiting in front of the music room was a pair of boys—however, they were not just random people, but they are a part of the group of boys who had been tormenting Len. The pack of _wolves_ that hungrily and sadistically tormented Len nearly most of the time.

Those two boys, silver and green with the same menacing red eyes and cruel green irises, gave Len a cruel smirk as they wait patiently for the blond to walk towards them. Rin, however, noticed that Len had stopped. She twirled around her heels and gave Len a confused look. The blonde then noticed the fear present on the boy's features, and his dull eyes focused on the pair of boys standing right in front of the music room.

"Something wrong?" Rin inquired, with her brows furrowed together in confusion.

Len remained frozen in his place, his back stiffly straight, and his palms sticky with sweat. Fear engulfed his heart as he kept staring at the cruel narrowed eyes focused on him.

"L-let's… I-I don't…" Len stuttered, his lips quivering as his voice slowly fade into silent words.

Rin may act oblivious, or sometimes doesn't pay attention to others, however, by the way Len is reacting, she knew that something is wrong. And somehow, those two boys standing in front of the music room is the reason. Rin hardened her face with determination, and went to approach the two wolves waiting by their favorite place—the music room.

The wolves seemed to ignore her—either that they did not notice her, or that they do no give a care for the petite girl. Len made a strangled yell, and tried to reach for Rin (who was walking away), however the girl is already out of his reach. He wished to move from his place, but fear gripped his heart tightly—drowning him in dark abyss of despair and horror. Rin stomped her way towards the pair of wolves, her face and stature held determination as she stopped right in front of them.

The silver one finally noticed her, snapping his menacing eyes at her with a brow raised in confusion. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice low and grunting. The green one finally turned his head at the girl, having the same confused expression on his face with some hints of amusement.

Rin frowned, placing her small pale fists against her hips, "What do you guys want with Len?" she demanded, her brows tilted downward and her eyes narrowed in an angry glare. The pair exchanged looks, then identical smirks graced their lips, amusement dancing within their eyes.

Len gulped, his eyes widening as he watched the pair surround his Rin; he could see the cruel and twisted amusement in their eyes as they leaned down to the girl, with their lips moving in hushed whispers. He knew something bad will happen if he doesn't move from his place.

He doesn't want anything to happen bad… Especially on Rin.

No… He doesn't want that…

"Rin…" the name escaped his lips, his voice barely a whisper. The silver one laughed at Rin's retort to what he had said to her, both of them staring down at the girl like she was some confused toddler—perhaps they had been warning her, telling her to stay away from Len, to stay away from the _pest_, and they probably promised her sweet lies. But of course, Rin refused, as she lashed once again in a retort, her eyes flaring with determination to protect…

To protect Len.

Len feels pathetic.

Pathetic; yes, that's what he is.

The person he vowed to protect _is _the one protecting him.

Pathetic.

A yell from Rin snapped Len back to reality, his eyes widening as he saw the green one took hold of both Rin's arms, and held her back. While the silver one grinned sadistically, "Why do you even bother?" he asked as he took hold of Rin's chin, "Why even try to protect a wimp like him?" he asked again, turning his attention back to Len. Rin growled in protest as she tried to pry away from the other male's tight grasps.

"Let… L-Let her go," Len stuttered, his voice coming out soft as a whisper, barely heararble.

But the wolves seemed to have heard him, "What was that?" the silver-head asked, approaching Len and he immediately took the weaker boy by his dirty blond hair. He pulled Len back to where Rin and the other male was.

"Len!" Rin shouted again, flailing helplessly as the green-head held her down, "Damn it! Let me go, you bastards!" she screamed, receiving looks from the students standing by the side; students who were afraid to approach them, to help them. They merely stood by the sidelines as they watched them suffer to those cruel predators.

The silver-head laughed cruelly as he shook Len's head, still gripping the blond by his hair. Len helplessly tried to pry the iron grip out of his locks, but it was all in vain for he was too weak, too feeble. Pathetic.

Len thought that he and Rin would suffer. Suffer the darkness that plagued Len everyday, the darkness that plagued him even before he had met Rin.

And now, Rin was to experience the same pain.

No…

He can't allow that…

He can't let the _sun _be covered by these _dark clouds._

He… Len…

"Oi! What's going on there?" a shout made the pair of wolves stop, they turned their heads to the source of the voice. Len's face turned even paler before as he recognized the blond boy approaching them—the same blond boy who gave him the punch on his abdomen, and a cruel kick to his side. "What are you guys doi—"

"Rinta?"

Len froze, his eyes turning to the only girl in the group, his eyes wide with confusion. Even the silver-head and the green-head have identical confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"Rin?" the blond, or as Rin had called him, Rinta stared back at Rin with wide eyes. Then the confusion turned to raging anger, his eyes flaring as he glared at the green-head holding Rin, "What the hell, Gumo! Get your hands off of Rin!" he shouted, his arm lashed out and pried Gumo's arm holding Rin. Then he immediately pulled Rin closer to him, "You alright, sis'?" he asked worriedly, checking Rin for any wounds or injuries.

"I'm fine," Rin grumbled, glaring up at Rinta.

Len stared at them with shock. Rin is… related to this cruel person? To this… Rinta? The horrible blond who had been tormenting him with his friends?

"Why do you always get in trouble, Rin?" Rinta asked exasperatedly, "You know you're sic—"

"Shut up, Rinta!" Rin cut off, still glaring at her brother angrily. "Just get your stupid friends and go away!"

Rin and Rinta exchanged heated glares, their identical blue eyes narrowed at each other with awful distaste. Anger was clear in their eyes, and raged seemed to waft around them that Len could nearly feel it painfully seeping into his bones (shattering and breaking him from the inside). Rinta huffed in defeat, turning his attention to the silver-head still holding Len by his hair.

"Come on, Dell," he said then turned his attention to the green-head, "Gumo."

The pair made low grunts. Dell reluctantly let go of Len. Rinta gave Rin a warning glare, "I'll talk to you later," he hissed, before the three of them finally left Rin and Len.

Awkward silence engulfed the pair as they stood right in front of the music room, as they stared at the tips of their shoes.

"Len…" Rin started after a few moments of silence, her eyes still focused on the floor. A soft sniff escaped her, making Len turn his attention to her, his eyes wide. "I… I didn't know brother…" she trailed off, beads of tears gathering by the corner of her eyes.

A small tear slid down.

Len snapped, he took Rin by her arm and pulled her, making the blonde girl collide painfully against his battered chest. But he ignored the pain, and he wrapped his thin arms around the girl's shaking form, burying his face on her soft golden locks. Soft words escaped his lips, trying to soothe the crying girl with in his arms.

"It's alright," he said, yet the girl continued to shake with every sob. "It's alright," he repeated reassuringly.

He made her cry… once again.

_Rain clouds are gathering…_

He doesn't want to make her cry.

He wants to keep her smiling, laughing… _shining._

He can't let those clouds gathering by the horizon to block her light.

He must keep her _shining._

Len… Let him be the one to be that, to keep her shine, and to keep those clouds away.

Let him be the wind. The wind that will blow those clouds away.

Let him be the one to carry these dark clouds away from the sun.

"Rin…" he whispered, his voice soft, "Please… Don't cry."

_I will protect you…_

_Even if I have to leave you._

_I will carry these clouds like the wind; drag them away from you, just to keep your light shining on._

_So please… Don't cry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blerg~! *dies from the crappy-ness of the chapter***

**Ew! What an ugly chapter! Ugh! I hate it! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!**

**Meh, I don't like how it turned out! *grumbles* Anyway, sorry about the ugliness of this chapter. (Ugh, it so ugly!)**

**Originally, it wasn't going to end here, but I noticed that it'll get longer. So, yeah… Review, and tell me your thoughts about this (ugly and disgusting) chapter! Also, kindly point out those mistakes I'm too lazy to find!**

**Replies to the reviewers ('cause I'm too lazy to personally reply to everyone):**

**To MaxJacksonCullengirl, macchi-chan, and Campanella: Thank you for your praises, but I doubt that I'm THAT amazing.  
>To Chikanpo: Thanks for pointing that out, I already got that fixed. AGAIN, I don't really think I write anything AMAZING. I still have to improve XD<br>To Ruuya-CHAN (who's too lazy to log in): *laughs nervously* Are you mad at me or something? *backs away*  
>To XxXMori-ChanXxX: I'm glad that you liked this story. Also, I don't really mind long reviews, in fact, I'll be glad if I receive long reviews! So yeah, even if it doesn't make any sense, I'm just glad that you took your time to write a long one just for this fic.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite'd, and alerted this story!**


	3. III

_We may not be the happiest persons alive;  
>however, there are things that<br>can give us a simple smile.  
>Let us treasure these things,<br>because not all things last forever._

* * *

><p><strong>untitled<strong>

A piano. A song. A melody.

Long slender fingers… brushing against black and white.

Graceful and elegant.

Peaceful. Quiet. Tranquil.

Harmonious.

Such loveliness. Such beauty.

…

Len's fingers, like elegant legs of a spider, travelled across the keys, fingers brushing and pressing against the white and black keys. Every note combines together to create a wonderful melody. His dry and chapped lips eased in a small relaxed smile, his eyes closed as he allowed the melody to carry his body—his fingers expertly pressing the correct notes.

(Canon, by Johann Pachelbel; it is a beautiful piece; Len's favorite piece.)

Sitting right by his side was Rin, her back slightly resting against Len's side as she sat by the piano's seat sideways, with her legs dangling by both sides of the bench-like seat. Len doesn't mind the girl resting against him, rather, he allowed her and he just let himself get lost in the music, his fingers dancing across the wooden whites and blacks. The room is quiet except for the music, Len's soft breathing, and Rin's strange, irregular short gasps (which sometimes make Len wonder if it's her normal way of breathing). Along the sounds of breathing and the pressing of keys, the shuffling of paper also joined the chorus—shuffle shuffle shuffle.

Baby blue eyes scanned over the music sheets, then flipping and shuffling to the next sheet. Rin would skim over the paper, her eyes travelling across the notes while silently playing the tune within her head, also reading through the lyrics. After that, she would flip to the next song, playing a different tune in her head as she once again scan a different paper. However, these songs were not her work, but it was written by the boy who's currently dancing with the keys with his fingers.

(_A song of— _"I'm glad I could love you from the start"—_Love; scattering like fireworks._)

Rin couldn't suppress the soft giggle that escaped her lips, slightly waking Len from his one-audience concert and made him crack his eyes open. Confused, the blond boy tilted his head as he stared at Rin with furrowed brows, his blue eyes asking what was wrong. Rin, however, urged him to continue his song, then she returned on scanning over the notes and the lyrics scribbled on the sheets, her lips slowly curving up in a smile.

(_"I'm glad I could love you from the start"._)

Rin is a little glad that this song is different than what Len usually writes. Rin… She tried to understand Len's pain; she tried to understand the pain that comes with bruises, wounds, and broken bones. She tried to understand the feeling of emptiness, loneliness, and sadness; the feeling of bleeding lips, and battered limbs; the feeling of being shouted with nasty insults, and cruel names.

She cannot understand.

She… She didn't know how it feels to be broken down physically, and mentally.

She didn't know how it felt.

She really tried to understand…

And somehow, the horrible incident that happened just a few days ago made her somehow understand. It made her realize how it _actually _felt.

She never felt so scared, despite holding on her tough façade, she knew that if she didn't held on tight enough, she would snap and break down. Inside, she was shaking in fright, her knees trembling and weakening, her breath getting shorter and faster, getting harder to breathe with every ticking second. Fear and despair wrapped their nasty claws around her heart (which was beating wildly that it nearly exploded), the claws pulling her down the darkness of loneliness and emptiness.

It was… frightening.

And Len… He… He experiences it _nearly_ everyday…

Rin, she thought that she was the stronger one between them. She thought that she was tougher than Len, which made her vowed to protect him—because he doesn't deserve any of those; the despair, the loneliness, the pain; the bruises, the wounds, the broken bones, and the cracked lips.

She promised that she'll keep him smiling. His smile, his wonderful smile; it eases her just to see his smile. He has a beautiful smile, and yet he doesn't realize it. His lips would always dip down into a heavy frown, and his brows would normally furrow together, with premature wrinkles creating lines between his brows, his forehead, and on the side of his slightly narrowed eyes. His lips always dry and chapped, always bleeding and cracked, yet despite that, Len still has a wonderful smile.

Len is stronger than he looks. Yes, he may sometimes act pathetic, and weak. However, the fact that he faces those predators everyday made Rin stare at the boy with awe and concern. Even though those horrible people beat him up and leave him nearly dead at the back of the school, he somehow managed to live again for the next day. Everyday, he faces them. Everyday, fists would connect to his paper skin. Everyday, _she _tries to be there whenever the _wolves _would leave him (battered and half-dead). She made sure to be there, to help him to keep on living.

Maybe, because of her, Len still stand and walk everyday…?

… Rin wonders if she disappears, would Len still be able to live on?

If only… If only she could stay just a little longer… She promise to make Len grow; make him grow from his cocoon that he had been hiding from. Then maybe, she could finally…

Len finished his piece, he glanced at Rin once, before playing once again; his fingers gracefully caressing the keys, with notes erupting, creating another wonderful melody.

_Such a depressing sound, _Rin thought as she recognized the song Len is playing, it was composed by one of her favorite composers; it was Tristesse composed by Frédéric Chopin. Rin suppressed a sigh, trying not to scold Len for playing a depressing song, rather she flipped to the next music score. First, her brows knitted together in tight confusion. Then, like a hard brick wall slapping against her face, she recognized the piece on her hands.

It was the same song as before.

(_A song of love. A fading voice…a soundless voice. Snow._)

He had kept the song.

Rin sighed, did she not told Len not to write sad songs? He had to stop writing depressing songs—do he not experience despair everyday?

Rin opened her mouth to call Len, but she hesitated at the last moment, her small, angelic voice caught in her throat as she stared at Len who was preoccupied on playing his heart out on the piano—a grim expression on his face. Rin stared at him for a moment, his dull-blue eyes seemed to stare at nothingness, not really focused on anything, yet his thoughts seemed to be fixated to something. As the song neared its chorus, the song's pace fastening, and his fingers nearly banged against the keys, Rin finally decided to call his name.

Len stopped momentarily, his eyes gaining focus on Rin with confusion swirling among them, "Yes?" was what he said, his fingers still pressing and dancing along the keys.

Rin tilted her body, and she raised the music sheet she held in her hands. "You kept it," she said, her brows raised.

(The song finally ended.)

"Rin," Len breathed out, his fingers finally resting and placed upon the whites. He turned his head and he stared down at Rin with his swirling eyes, "I can't just throw it away…" he said slowly, Rin remained silent, Len continued, "You know how it feels to throw something you created… Right?"

_Something she created…_

A certain blonde's name escaped Rin's lips, her voice barely a whisper and Len did not caught what Rin had said. Rin sighed through her nose. She flipped to the next piece, then her blue eyes scanned over the paper with sudden interest seeing that it is a little different than the others. Written at the side of the paper was the summary of this peculiar piece; it seems to hold a story.

(_A song. A fantasy. A—_"Sing forever"—_dragon. Twins separated at birth. Looking for you in the_—"Let my wish reach that paradise of light and shadow"—_sky…_)

"And this one?" Rin inquired, showing the sheets filled with notes and scribbles. Len took the piece from Rin and scanned it, a small smile graced his lips, and a chuckle erupted from his throat. Rin tilted her head to the side, "You didn't finished it," she said, pointing at the bottom where it abruptly ended.

"Ah," Len straightened up from his seat, a smile on his lips as he handed the stack of papers back to Rin, "I planned on finishing it a little later, but I don't have much free time."

Rin looked at Len, slowly nodding her head. She pursed her lips and she turned to the next music sheet. As she scanned the paper, her lips curved a little downwards. It was another depressing song.

(_A song of—_"One time, at a certain place"—_love. A prisoner. A girl_. _A_—"I would like to know your name"—_paper plane_.)

"What is it?" Len asked as he noticed the slight changing of Rin's expression. Rin turned to him, and raised the sheet. "Oh."

"Len," Rin had said Len's name a little exasperated, "I told you—"

"I know what you told me!" Len snapped, his eyes concealed under his dirty blond locks, "I… I can't help it," he said, his voice cracking and wavering.

Rin's face softened, slight feeling of guilt swirling inside of her. She sighed and placed a hand on Len's shoulder. The blond boy seemed to recoil from Rin's touch, but he gradually relaxed, his shoulders slightly slumping.

"I'm sorry if I snapped at you," he apologized, looking up at Rin with his guilt-stricken eyes.

Rin nearly cried.

The blonde girl cracked a smile, "It's alright," she replied. The girl then returned the stack of papers into its wooden case, then she placed it by the side and she twisted her body as she faced the piano's white and black teeth, her fingers resting across them. She turned to Len and gave him a grin.

The next few moments, the room is filled with their cracking voice howling in playful laughter, also accompanied by chapped lips and pale lips curved up into content smiles and happy grins.

* * *

><p>Len hated gym class—no, he detests it. Len is panting hard as he struggled to finish the lap his demonic instructor had forced upon his students, along with his nose flaring and his eyes burning like coals. The instructor truly is a devil. Len finally finished the lap, his small and feeble body collapsed by the bench with his legs and body aching all over. He feels like he would break if a finger is laid upon him, his body shattering into bits and will be scattered into the merciless wind.<p>

It made Len wonder how Rin would feel if she would be forced to run laps. With her small and petite body, her form like a beautiful yet fragile porcelain doll, Len somehow feels that Rin would fall apart, breaking into small glass pieces.

Len forced his head to turn and look at the other side of the huge gymnasium, where the girls of the class do their own activity—their activity not so gruesome unlike the boys' activity.

Somehow, Len haven't seen Rin participating during physical education…

A shrill and loud blow of a whistle awaken the blond boy from his thoughts, the devil of a teacher shouted at his students with his loud booming voice, with his nostrils flaring as usual as he pointed a finger at the locker rooms, ordering the students to finally clean up.

Len sighed in relief, because not only that gym class is over, it is also the last subject of the day. Finally, time to head home.

Len entered the locker room, the sounds of the blasting shower resounded through out the fairly small room, the smell of putrid sweat wafted about, making Len's nose scrunch up in disgust, and his eyes slightly watering from the horrible odor. The blond forcefully squeezed among the sweat stained bodies of his classmates, weaving among the sticky bodies and horrible smelling limbs. He would get pushed from here and there, but he would always arrive at his locker door. Len's body slightly crashed against the metal door as one of his classmate pushed him away like the pest that he is—that's alright, it happens every time.

Opening his locker, he took a new fresh smelling shirt and pants, a towel, and then he squeezed through the crowd of sweaty bodies once again, just to reach the showers. He still had to stand back at the long line, getting a little farther from the showers as some of the students would push him out of the way and they would occupy his supposed space.

Life is so cruel, he thought with a frown on his lips. Get used to it, a voice replied inside his head.

Ah, the wonders of having voices in your head that would disapprove of every thing that you will say.

After grueling minutes of waiting and finally having his bruised up body clean of dirt and smelly sweat, Len headed out of the locker room then down the halls, silently wondering to himself where he could find Rin. However, his moment of tranquility has to be disrupted by the usual pack of wolves and the cruel laughing hyenas.

Len somehow found himself surrounded by them. Instead of the usual green, silver, and blond, a whole variety of colors had joined into the group. All of them, ranging from huge sadistic grins to small cruel sneers were plastered on their lips, their eyes held the same abyss of malice with the small hints a mischief dancing across it. Len never felt so scared, and this time, his knees finally decided to fail him. He pathetically dropped down on the floor, his wide blue eyes stared at the wolves with fear. Despair's nasty claws dug and ripped his innards, with its sharp teeth sinking down on his heart.

"That's him?" a red-head asked, his cold eyes staring down at Len like the scum that he is.

"Yeah," the blond, who Len recognized as Rin's horrible brother, Rinta replied, his cold cerulean eyes staring at Len with the same old cruelty—Len cannot believe that this guy is related to the most wonderful person he ever met.

"Well then," a purple-head senior started, starting to flex his fingers and cracking his knuckles, "Why don't we get started?"

A rough hand took Len by his collar, and they had pulled him out to the school's back—the usual place. The hand then threw him against the school's walls, his back colliding with a loud sickening crack. The blond slid limply against the wall, landing down the cold snow, which was covering the ground. Len tightly closed his eyes, with the salty waters gathering by the corners.

The kicks, not yet coming but he could already feel it crushing his abdomen.

The punches, the pummeling fists, it wasn't there yet, but he could feel it connecting to his feeble form.

The insults… The laughter…The pain…

…

_Where is it?_

Instead, small shaking arms wrapped around his torso, the smell of flowers entering his nostrils, and the sound of short shaky gasps entered his ears. Opening his eyes, they instantly widened as he stared down at the frail body against him, the thin yet warm arms wrapped around him reassuringly. Looking down, Len stared at the light cerulean blue eyes.

"Rin?" Rinta, who had been staring at them with shock, finally found his voice. His eyes were wide as he stared at the fragile girl clinging to their prey. Confusion spread among the wolves like a plague, their eyes moving from between Rinta and Rin and Len. It took Rinta a few seconds to recover, his expression changing to that of burning anger, his cold eyes glaring sharp daggers at Len, then he turned to his sister, "Rin! I told you to stay away from him!"

Rin remained still in her position, her white nails digging down Len's uniform sleeves. "You're not the boss of me!" she retorted, her small voice straining into a shrill shout. Her throat constricted, and it started to ache, like daggers slashing up and down her throat. Her breaths became even shorter, her eyes were wide and wild, and her blonde bangs was askew (the white flecks of snow gathering around them).

Rinta gritted his teeth, the loud grinding sound grated noisily in his ears. "Get away from him!" he shouted, taking Rin's arm and forcefully pulling her away from the battered blond boy. Yet, Rin held on tight, her nails sinking even deeper on Len's sleeves.

_Please, _Len begged inside his mind, his teeth digging down on his chapped lower lip, _let go…_

_Stop it, Rin. Stop doing this… I don't deserve this… _You _don't deserve this…_

"No!" Rin screamed, flailing her porcelain arms around, violently shaking Rinta's hand off him.

_No… Rin, please… Just let go…_

"Rin!"

"Go away!"

"Stop being stubborn!"

"_I hate you…_" Rin mumbled darkly, her eyes narrowed in a cold glare, fixating her eyes on her brother's eyes. Rinta opened his mouth to retort, but he had stopped himself as he noticed Rin's current status. His menacing scowl turned into a frown, and his brows loosening from its knitted positions. Rin's face is flushed by the pink color, her mouth dropped as she breathe through them, her breaths fast and short, then a small cough escape her lips.

"Tsk, let's go," Rinta ordered, motioning the other wolves to follow him. They glanced at each other before reluctantly following Rinta, trudging through the snow with their heavy steps, glancing once and twice at the blonds that they left against the school's wall. Rin sighed shakily, relief washing over her form. Her tiny frame continued to shake, her petite body pressed against Len.

"Rin…" Len started, his low and soft, his eyes hidden beneath his messy locks. Rin buried her face deeper into his battered chest, her breaths shallow and hitching, soon sobs and sniffling escaped her.

'_You're too kind…'_

_I don't deserve this…_

_Please… Stop…_

'_Don't cry.'_

"Rin," Len repeated, his voice somehow shaky, "Please… Stop this," he whispered, trails of warm liquid sliding down the sides of his face, dripping down to his Rin's blonde head. The girl looked up, tears pooling in her eyes that she could barely see anything but the blur of her friend's face.

"Wh-what?"

Len roughly pushed Rin away, and he stood from the ground. His throat constricted, tightening his airway that he could barely breathe. And pain—daggers clogged his throat, preventing the air to enter his fragile lungs. Tears fell from his eyes like the endless waterfalls, dripping down to the white covered ground.

"I…" Len started, his voice cracked, he suppressed a sob that racked his frame. The beautiful white specks flew around their shaking forms, the merciless biting wind scattering and carrying them into an unknown destination. Rin shivered from the ground, her tears stained her cheeks and her whole body shook from both the cold and from her sniffles; her eyes wide as she stared at Len with a mixture of confusion and shock. Len gulped down the daggers, yet the trembling of his knees continued, "I-I don't w-want to see you…" he trailed off, "I-I can't take this…"

Rin shakily stood from her ground, reaching her arm out at Len, "Wh-what are y-you talking about?" Rin asked, confusion present in her small and cracked voice. "Please…" Rin walked forward, her hand reaching out for Len.

Len's hand turned into tight fists, his eyes still hidden well behind his blond curtains. "Stop it…" he hissed. Rin stopped, her hand dropping to her side. "J-just stay away."

"Len…"

"I said stay away!" Len howled, his eyes flashing with anger, with his teeth bared angrily at Rin. The girl backed away, then she dropped back at the snow. "Stay away from me! I… I don't want to see you again!" Len shouted, a sob racked his body. He took in the cold air, his breaths shaking and ever so painful. He stared down at Rin, who looked up at him with confusion and tears swirling within her beautiful sky blue eyes. Guilt stabbed Len's fragile heart, turning and twisting the blade painfully, ever so painful that his heart shattered at the pitiful sight. His heart cracking and breaking into pieces.

He ran.

_I'm sorry._

He left, his breaths ragged as his legs led him away from the girl that he loved. His chest awfully heavy, but he cannot let it slow him down.

_I'm so sorry._

_But I have to… It's all my fault… It's because of me, those wolves decided to bare their fangs at you… I can't let that… I won't…_

… _I… I'll lure them away… away from you… So that the clouds could not cover you…_

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>The following days, Len had completely ignored Rin, evading her whenever they would meet at their lies-filled classes, at the missile-filled hallways, or even at their favorite place, the music room. He evaded her like she somehow contains some kind of deadly disease. He did not even send her a single warm-filled glance, or even a mere kind smile.<p>

He was running away…

Yet, from afar, he would watch her with his dull eyes. She, on the other hand, would not notice his guilt-filled stare, or the salt-like water staining his cheeks as he watch her clasp a hand on her mouth to suppress the chain of coughs escaping her lips. She would not notice him, as she bent her head down to cover her face with her beautiful blond hair. She would not notice him, as she continued to hide her face with her hand, her eyes having a duller color with dark lines underneath her eyes. She would not notice him.

And he would not notice her…

Len slowly trudged over the music room, dragging his lead-like feet, his steps heavy as he arrived at the room. He cracked the door open. The room is empty, except for the lone grand piano, the violin and his brothers, the cello and the viola, and the dust that mindlessly flew around the stale atmosphere. Len walked towards the grand piano. For a moment, he imagined Rin sitting right there, her slender fingers caressing the whites and blacks as words from a song escape her lips, a care-free smile on her lips, as she stare up at Len with her beautiful eyes.

But Rin was not there—as she had not appeared during homeroom or any other classes. The teachers calling out as they checked the attendance of their students, yet, Rin's name would be left hanging in the air, with a random student replying with a blunt 'Rin's absent, sir'.

_Had the sun forgot to rise today?_

With a sigh, Len sat down by the piano, removing the cover, he placed his calloused fingers upon the keys. Not soon after, he was playing a song, accompanied by his husky and haunting voice as depressing lyrics escaped his lips.

He could have sworn the wind was whispering to him,

'_Please… Don't sing sad songs.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *breathes heavily* Wew, that was long! Supposedly, this chapter is combined with the previous chapter. But I divided it, because it's awfully long.**

**It's hard to write in this style! My head is bleeding! I think I'm reverting back to my normal writing style somewhere in there… I don't know. It's awfully hard to write in this style. Also, I hope this chapter doesn't appear a little too rushed ('cause I rushed it), especially the ending. Meh *withers from exhaustion***

**Third chapter already! The next chapter is going to be the second to the last chapter. And a sudden twist will occur in the next chapter. I've been hinting on that 'twist' for the past chapters (including this chapter which is filled with those hints). I wonder if you'll find out what that is XP**

**Review about your thoughts, complaints, suggestions and tips about this chapter. Flames and constructive criticism is also accepted. Also, kindly point out those typos that I'm too lazy to look for.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to the (violent?) reviews from the last chapters (because I'm still too lazy to reply to everyone personally):<br>A/N: *wipes tear from eye* Aw, you guys/girls are so sweet XD**

**To XxXMori-ChanXxX: Yes, Rinta is one of the bullies. You can totally rape him (because he's been mean to Rin) XD. Also, I didn't use Leon 'cuz a lot of authors have been using the Engloids as Antagonists, so this is a slight changed from the 'Engloids are Evil' trend.  
>To Ruuya-san (because she doesn't want to be called with a '-chan' or a '-kun'): Yeah, Len is pathetic and weak. A change from the usual 'Len is so hot OMG' fics, right?  
>To Campanella: Thank you. But I'm having a hard time writing in metaphors and similes. I'm more of a descriptive kind of author. Hmm, between my angsthorror stories and this hurt/comfort story, I prefer my horror stories because I find those kinds of stories to be easier to write than this one lol  
>To MaxJacksonCullengirl: Once again, thank you for your chain of praises XD<br>To CluelessLeaf: Thank you for the praise. But, I guess we had a misunderstanding. I know my grammar is not horrible, but what I think is ugly is the way I had written the last chapter. I didn't actually like how it has been written, so yeah…  
>To Chikanpo: As what have Len said 'You're too kind'. But thanks :D I think the chapter is ugly because (as I have said from above) I do not like the way I have written that chapter, so yeah…<br>To macchi-chan: Thanks! I purposely made this different from those 'cheesy, sappy lovey-dovey stuff', because I'm tired seeing the 'Oh-so-hot' Len. Those could get annoying at times.**

**Anyway, thanks again! **


	4. IV

_My friends, do not be hasty  
>for you might regret your words and actions;<br>regretting all when it is  
>already too late…<em>

_We only realize one's importance  
>when they are already gone…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>untitled<strong>

Walking. Snow. White.

Wind. Cold. Ice.

Wet. Still. Slipping.

Falling.

Falling.

Crashing.

Pain. Oh horrible pain.

Len hissed under his breath as he clutched his damaged knee, his oh so fragile knee, his broken and cracked knee—his cap spilling into crystalline pieces, and crashing into the ground of whiteness. With a grunt of pain, Len stood from the frozen ground, mentally kicking himself for slipping on hardened ice. The blond balance himself on one foot, shuffling between his toes until the pain gradually waltzed away, leaving only a bruising knee and dull throbbing as remainder of the harsh fall. Len dusted the white flecks off his legs, silently cursing the whiteness that dampened his pants. With a huff, Len continued on with his journey, limping away as he headed towards the house located at the end of the block.

It had been a week ever since the last time Len saw her… his sun, his Rin. It had been a long time since he last saw her wonderful smile, and her cheerful and glowing eyes; her eyes that provided light, the beautiful and wonderful light, shining ever so brightly. So beautiful… So kind… So warm… His Rin, his oh so precious Rin.

Len limply stopped by the side, as he stared at the bright yellow house standing by the end of the block, a white painted-fence guarded its front, with its lawn covered by the white fluffy white, and the hedges—all dried up and crackling branches—is coated by the cold, so very cold, white. A shout and a goodbye echoed from the house, with the poor and old white door banging open with a blond—the horrible blond boy—exiting the house. Ah, that's right, Rinta is Rin's brother. The blond wolf did not notice, did not see, and did not hear Len as he limply—his arms, and face covered by bandages, and stained by the red, so very red—trudged down the snowy pavement, dragging white mounds of snow with his shoes.

Len also hadn't seen Rinta for the past few days, not that he minds. Oh no, it is so much better with out the blond tormentor, but life isn't so good either without the sun—Rin, the beautiful and wonderful Rin. Len remained waiting by the front lawn, watching Rinta's back with his dull and gray eyes. But why? Why is he waiting? What is he doing here?

Rin, his poor, poor and beautiful Rin. He is worried. He hadn't seen her ever since, and the guilt and regret is eating him up deep inside—munching down on his lungs, ripping his flesh and muscles, devouring his fragile, very, very fragile heart, with teeth, sharp and deadly, sinking down on his battered and bruised flesh. It hurts. The pain, the horrible, horrible pain, it's killing him. His veins refused to pump blood, his heart forgot to beat, and his lungs refused to move—oh, it hurts! It hurts!

Pain, the deadly pain—_Ah, it hurts I can't take it I can't take it I can't Oh I can't Please kill me I'm sorry I'm so sorry_

Tears, the stinging liquid like the burning and painful acid, gathered by the corner of his eyes, burning and frying his skin, melting it until mere bones were left. The tears, no more tears, it hurts to cry, he's tired of crying, no more, please, no more.

"Ah, is there something you need?" Looking up, Len stared at familiar blue eyes—sky like eyes, but not so bright as his Rin's beautiful eyes. Blonde hair framed those cerulean eyes, perfectly and beautiful, but not as beautiful as his Rin's, and lips, pink lips, not Rin's pale, very pale and sickly lips, moved to form questions and words. "Are you looking for someone?"

Wiping his eyes and face, Len stared back at the blonde standing before him. "Um, I'm looking for Rin," he answered, taking the blonde's form in details. Long blonde hair nearly reached her waists, blue eyes, eyes which is similar to his Rin but not as beautiful, and towering over Len, the blonde is tall, unlike Rin's small and fragile form. The curious blue eyes of the blonde woman turned to sadness, eyes losing its focus as it moved away to stare at the fluffy white snow. Sadness, ah, how he had dealt with the same emotion every day.

"Rin," the blonde woman started slowly, her shoulders shaking, rocking up and down, as she struggled to contain a strong emotion from bursting from her eyes. The oh so horrible emotion, sadness—how it had hurt everyone, and everyday. _It hurts! It hurts! _And how pain will always accompany it, never leaving it, and staying forever and ever. "She's…" Tears, falling and cascading from her eyes, making it red and puffy, "Ah… I'm sorry, who might you be?"

Len blinked, confusion swirling around him as he stared at the woman with eyes that held puzzlement—finding it quite strange that the woman dodged his question, making him wanting badly to know the answer. "I'm…" _I'm her friend. _Can he still call himself her _friend_? After leaving her, abandoning her, as he embraced the pain and suffering—to protect her… Yes, he left just to protect her.

How foolish. Very idiotic. Stupid stupid stupid.

"I'm her classmate," he pathetically replied, and then he immediately followed the statement with a question, "Is Rin here?"

The blonde woman stared at him, her eyes reflected her inner turmoil, debating and struggling to answer, choosing very careful words—not to hurt, but to inform, to answer him carefully, because he is fragile, so very foolishly fragile. "Rin is… she's not here. I'm sorry."

Stupid, fragile, and stubborn. "Where is she?" he asked, his feet rooted deeply on the fluffy ground, never moving, never weakening. He wants to know, so tell him now, tell him, answer him!

White, pearly white teeth dug and chewed on the pinkish lower lips, pearl tips scrapping and biting. "Ah… She's… Rin is in the _hospital_."

Shattering. Falling. Down and down.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

Horrible horrible horrible.

Lies! She's lying! It's not true!

_How foolish._

Blue eyes, dull and dead, wide and surprised, with disbelief dancing across it. "_Wh_-_what_?" he stuttered, his voice cracking and wavering. His knees weakening, and his legs were heavy. His chest constricting, tightening and twisting painfully, his heart jumping and throbbing, his throat—ah, he can't breath. "She… You…" His mouth dropped, his voice lost and dried up, fading and flying away, dragged by the cold merciless wind, scattering like white flakes of the winter season. Tears gathered around his eyes, and threatened to slid down his cheeks, but he hold them back, as he forced the lump in his throat down. "You're… lying… That can't be…"

The woman's gaze dropped, her eyes reflected sadness—you could see it clearly, crystal and clear. "I'm sorry…" was what she muttered. The woman did not breakdown, however. But mere tears only stained her cheeks. There was no sobbing, sniffling, or choking. Just tears, falling like an endless waterfall. Len, still stubborn and foolish, left, running away as his legs automatically dragged him far, far away. His legs carried him as fast as he could, jumping and evading the hardened ice, never slipping, never tripping, just running and running. Heart bashed against his chest, the fast beats pounding against his ear, so loudly that he thought he could never hear again—never hear Rin's beautiful and angelic voice—except for the loud thumping of his glass heart.

Eyes covered with tears, his vision blurring and distorting. He was unable to see anything. Yet his legs continued to run.

He doesn't want to stop. He will not stop.

Loud honks and beeping erupted from the automobiles that passed to and fro, fast then hitting brakes into a stop. Angered men shouted at the running boy, shooting insults and cusses. But he did not heard them, he can't hear them because of the loud banging of his heart against his throbbing ears. Blindly and deafly searched and weaved through the streets, passing, knocking, and pushing people away as he continued to run.

White. So much white.

Dread, ah yes, dread engulfed his being as he stood in front of a huge white building. With haste, he entered the dreaded facility and headed for the front desk, immediately spilling his Rin's name, and asking where she is. _She's here right? Please, I have to see her! I—_

"I'm sorry, but there is no Ri—"

Before the woman could even finish her sentence, he had ran away again, silently cursing the building because his sun, his Rin is not there. Once again, his legs carried him, people getting pushed and knocked over as he passed them, cars honking with its drivers shouting cruel words at the boy as he crossed their paths. He had ran, but his legs is starting to weaken, and pain weaved up his legs as it twisted his muscles. His legs, now weak and aching, failed him and he collapsed right in the middle of the street. A car honked, with the driver turning the wheel and pressing a foot on the brakes. Panting hard, and gasping, Len picked himself from the ground, ignoring the shouts of the enraged driver, as he limply ran once again.

He forgot how long it took him to search for his sun. It was too long; covered by tears, shouts, limping, and pain. He can't remember. But he found her.

His sun, at last. Ah, the pain.

He was struggling and breathing hard when he approached a room where his sun is currently residing. Shaky hands tried to clutch the knob, but it slipped and fell. He tried to hold it, but it always slipped, as if evading his hand, to prevent him to open the door. The nurse who had escorted him politely interrupted Len, and she opened the door for him, and led the blond boy into the room.

"Miss Rin, you have a visitor."

Time seemed to stop. Tears resurfaced, and dread filled his every fiber.

Lying by the white bed was his Rin, all weak and pale. Yet, her eyes remained glowing, shining so brightly, and a smile, so soft, so kind, graced her lips as she stared at Len—the boy was left dumbstruck, his eyes wide, and his knees shaking.

"L-Len," she called out. Her voice was barely there, just a mere soft whisper in the wind.

"Rin…" Weak and tired legs started to move, approaching the white bed in the middle of the room. "Oh god… Rin!"

A sob racked Len's body as he collapsed on the side of the bed. A pained wail escaped his lips, as the tears that blinded him finally decided to fall—blurring and distorting everything, but not Rin's face, nor her eyes, nor her beautiful smile. She is still shining, so pure and bright.

"I didn't know… Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Len cried as he buried wet face on the white sheets, his hands clutching the sheets tightly.

A soft weak hand stroked his hair, petting the wild dirty blond hair. "It's alright," Rin reassured, her voice soothing but raspy. "You didn't know… You didn't know…"

"I'm so stupid!" Len said, his shoulders shaking violently with every sob. "Why? Oh, why? I'm so sorry!

"Len, please. It's not your fault… you didn't know…" Rin said, her voice weak and strained, yet it still held the same kindness, the same tone she uses. "It's alright, Len. I forgive you."

_The sun is still shining._

* * *

><p>Days had passed ever since the day Len learned of Rin's horrible condition. Those days were painful torture for Len, as he saw Rin everyday, getting weaker and weaker, her voice getting softer and softer, and her breaths getting shorter and shorter. And yet, her smile continued to shine brightly as always and her eyes never losing its light as she stared up at Len, her eyes stared with the same glow dancing in them. Len realized how foolish he was, how he had pushed her away, and now, he is regretting it. He wished that he could turn back time, then maybe, Rin wouldn't be here, instead she would be sitting in front of the grand piano with him holding his favorite violin as the both of them sang and spilled their emotions buried within their hearts.<p>

Oh, how he missed those days.

Len, he continued to sing. Everyday, he would visit Rin, armed with his violin and he would sing. His songs, not his usual despair-filled songs, but he sang her favorite songs. Her songs of love, of hope, and fantasy. He would do everything to keep that smile on her pale dried lips, and to keep that light in her eyes—her eyes that would well up with tears, but she would wipe them away whenever he turns his head to look at her. Len made sure to keep her happy, to keep her smiling; he made sure to smile as bright as her—hiding all his grief, his sadness, and despair deep inside, caged and locked up.

But there were times where those negative emotions nearly surfaced, when Rin's brother, Rinta the wolf would visit Rin. Awkward silence would fill the room, there are no singing or the elegant singing of the violin. But deadly silence would engulf the room, digging and scratching at their souls as Len and Rinta would refuse to meet glances. But Rin, the sweet, sweet, and kind Rin, she would always try to lighten up the mood, trying to crack jokes as she strained her voice—but her attempt only made forced grins, and fake laughter.

Rinta would try to talk to Rin, his face always serious whenever Len is there—but Len knew that somehow, Rin and Rinta held some kind of bond, a bond that he would never understand (despite being horrible, Rinta has this different side within him). And Len's smiles would always be forced, and his laughter would be fake when Rinta is there—Rinta knew, deep inside, that this pathetic and weak Len has a very special bond with Rin, his small and darling little sister Rin. It was a bond the Rinta would never understand. Those bonds, it sparked ugly emotions deep within them, their insides turning green as they discreetly stare at each other with hate-filled glances, trying their best not to snarl at the other as Rin would focus her attention at that other.

More days had passed, and soon, though just slightly, Rinta and Len learned to warm up at each other, losing their previous, teeth grinding hate at the other—because they knew, deep inside, that without the other, Rin wouldn't be smiling and laughing as she always does whenever they are there. And Rin's at her happiest when both of them are there. Strangely, though, Rinta would appear to gain more and more bruises everyday. Bandages would cover his arms and his cheeks. His lips would appear broken and chapped—much like Len's lips. Rin also noticed this, but whenever she asks about it, Rinta would smile and smoothly change the subject—evading it at all cost.

One day, Rinta didn't come. But Len was there, and he will always be there. Never leaving his sun's side. But on that same day, Rin looked weaker than ever, her skin is paper white, and her coughs were more violent than usual, and her breaths were barely gasps. And yet, she continued to smile like she always does, her eyes shining ever so beautifully.

Len smiled at her and sat by the chair located at the side of Rin's bed.

"Len…" Rin started weakly, Len has to strain his ear to hear Rin's voice. "Please… sing for me."

"Okay," Len replied. However, Len had not brought his violin today (because one of the wolves—not Rinta—destroyed it yesterday). Len decided to sing without a use of an instrument. His voice soft as he sang to his sun, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the music. He dedicated his all on this music, his whole heart, his whole soul, his whole being.

Because he loves Rin. He really does.

A smile graced Rin's lips, and tears gathered by the corner of her closed eyes. Len's voice, ah, how it soothes her. Beautiful, so beautiful. Even if he denies it, Len is a very good singer.

("I'm glad I was able to love you from the start.")

Breaths slowing. Hearts fluttering.

Tears. Oh, beautiful crystal-like tears, sliding and falling down her paper white cheeks.

_Len… Thank you…_

_I… I love you, Len…_

_You and everyone…_

_I'm very happy that I met you, Len._

"Len…" Len opened his eyes, and stared at the blonde resting in the white bed. Her eyes closed and an angelic smile on her lips. Her cheeks was stained wet by her crystal tears. Her breaths slow and shorter, and her chest barely rising.

Tears also gathered by Len's eyes, yet he continued to sing, his voice never faltering and cracking.

_She looks so peaceful... Like an angel._

"Thank you…"

Then followed by the endless beep.

_Ah, the sun has finally set._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uwah~! What a suckish ending for a chapter! It lacks emotion! Gah! *tears hair* Oh, man! Guys! I'm so, so sorry! **

**There is still an ending chapter and an epilogue. Don't worry it'll come!**

**So, for now! I'm off to hiding!**


End file.
